Believe
by Gaara-Nechan
Summary: Las tardes lluviosas siempre son meláncolicas...y las personas que faltan, añoradas. [NxH] Oneshot.


**Segundo ****one-shot**** de mi etapa creativa. He dejado aplazado mi ****fic****, por exceso de ideas sin aclarar, y el primer ****one-shot**** de mi haber, escrito hace unos días, será colgado en esta web posteriormente **

**-Los personajes usados en este ****one-shot**** son propiedad de ****Kishimoto**

**-Si te gustó, deja ****reviews**

**-Si no te gustó, en la esquina superior derecha hay una "X". Pulsa ****click**** y¡****voilà**

La lluvia cae lenta y melódicamente sobre la tierra húmeda, alfombrada de hojas. Los árboles ya empiezan a teñirse de dorado y de marrón y las tardes son frías y cenicientas. El otoño ha llegado, y con él otro año más que ha pasado.

Parece que el cielo llora tu ausencia.

Apenas hay luz en esta tarde tan solitaria. ¿Por qué siempre la lluvia nos incita a pensar en momentos melancólicos? De todas formas, desde que te fuiste el sol no ha vuelto a brillar para mí… Pienso en todo eso mientras me apoyo en el alféizar de la ventana, las rodillas encima de mi cama.

Suspiro. Estos son los escasos momentos en que puedo encontrarme cara a cara conmigo misma, el reto más difícil que tengo que afrontar. Los entrenamientos y la educación extra que se me da como sucesora de la rama principal se suceden a una velocidad vertiginosa, pero para mí el tiempo ya no ha vuelto a pasar, las agujas del reloj ya no hacen tic-tac.

En teoría debería ser feliz. Cumplí mi promesa¿recuerdas? Prometí que algún día encontraría mi propio camino y me convertiría en la persona que quería ser. No ha faltado dolor en ese camino, y me he tropezado tantas veces que ya he perdido la cuenta. Pero por cada tropiezo he aprendido mucho, y al final parece ser que el futuro se ha vuelto un poco menos negro.

He madurado. Fue la promesa que me hice a mí misma. No fueron fáciles todos esos entrenamientos con mi primo. No fueron fáciles todas esas clases necesarias para controlar y dirigir a un clan hacia un buen camino. Al final todo fue conseguido. Ni yo misma pude creérmelo. Hay veces que no me reconozco ante el espejo, aquellos ojos blancos que un día reflejaron temor me devuelven una mirada más confiada, y juraría que no son los reflejos del espejo.

Pero, irónicamente, todos aquellos sueños que perseguí ahora me parecen vacíos. Tal vez porque todos ellos, todas esas metas eran etapas que necesitaba afrontar para encontrar lo que más anhelaba: a mí misma.

O tal vez sea porque en todos ellos falta tu sonrisa.

Y es que, llámame loca, pero veo tus ojos en todos lados. Cuando ascendí de rango. Cuando fui oficialmente nombrada sucesora del clan Hyuuga. En todos los momentos en que el triunfo llamó a mi puerta, sólo podía ver tus ojos brillar de alegría, como lo hicieron tiempo atrás, en aquel lejano, pero palpable, examen de Chunnin.

Y cuando en días como estos, en que la lluvia cae lenta y rítmicamente, y cuando la melancolía me inunda, pienso en qué feliz estarías si vieras cómo ha cambiado Konoha. Todo iba mal¿sabes? Desde la muerte de Sandaime las cosas no iban bien, pero gracias a que todos hemos luchado para seguir adelante, porque es nuestro deber que nuestros hijos vean un mundo mejor que el que nos han dejado, Konoha resurge de sus cenizas.

Pero prefiero no pensar mucho en ti…siempre fuiste mi sueño imposible de alcanzar. Las puntas de mis dedos nunca llegaban a rozarte, y tus ojos desaparecían cuando me despertaba por las mañanas. ¿Por qué nunca fuiste más que un oasis? Porque para mí siempre has sido esa estrella que nunca se apaga…pero tampoco se puede tocar.

Tal vez sea eso. Tal vez todo esto sólo ha sido para darme cuenta que no podré seguir adelante sin tu reconocimiento. A veces me enfada. Me gustaría ser más que una simple sombra que necesita del reconocimiento de los demás. Pero tú nunca serás parte de los "demás", porque en cierta forma, siempre has sido parte de mí misma…eres mi pasado y añoro que seas mi futuro.

Pero cuando llegan estos pesimismos…recuerdo tus palabras. Esas palabras que, el último día soleado de mi vida, me dedicaste cerca de la salida de Konoha. ¿Realmente ha pasado tanto¿Seguro que no fue ayer?

Empieza a haber más claridad en el ambiente. Sonrío, y una palabra viene a mi mente.

_"Creer"_

Es la palabra que mejor me define. Creí en el mañana. Creí en la fuerza de voluntad que me faltaba y que al final vino. Creí en el esfuerzo. Creí en ti.

Creo en ti.

Y creo en el día en que vuelvas…y creo que todo puede cambiar. La fe mueve montañas…

Te prometí que cambiaría. Te prometí que creería.

Y por eso…seguiré creyendo, hasta el día en que vuelvas y pueda afrontar lo que es mi camino del ninja…

Aunque el sol no vuelva a brillar.

**Delirante, lo sé. Pero yo soy así. Abro un nuevo documento y las palabras salen solas, salen de adentro y ya no me preocupo si lo que escribo o no tiene veracidad o es coherente, cosa que me hará mala escritora, lo sé ****xD**** Pero al fin y al cabo, quería plasmar lo más humanamente posible los pensamientos de ****Hinata****, y qué mejor manera que usar mi técnica de escritura habitual: la improvisación ****xD**

**Bueno, ahí os dejo este ****one-shot****, mi segundo concretamente, algún día os asustaré con otro delirante y dramático relato ****muahahaha**


End file.
